


I'll protect you.

by moroo1234



Series: JYP Family [2]
Category: Day6 (Band), GOT7, TWICE (Band)
Genre: Best Friends, Fluff and Angst, I love him, Kinda, Mark is also here, Other, Protective Choi Youngjae, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, Yoon Dowoon protection squad, Yoon Dowoon-centric, protective im nayeon, seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:55:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22899874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moroo1234/pseuds/moroo1234
Summary: Dowoon had accidentally read some mean comments, which, of course, made him sad.And no one messes with Youngjae and Nayeon's baby.
Relationships: Im Nayeon & Choi Youngjae & Yoon Dowoon
Series: JYP Family [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1645042
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	I'll protect you.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! so for today's JYP Family's story we have Dowoon, Nayeon and Youngjae,  
> I know Dowoon did sing in the past but I also know that he's shy and I love him so much so I wrote a story about him singing,  
> Youngjae and Nayeon might be a little bit out of character but that's only because they're protective over Dowoon.  
> There are some swear words in the story, so I wouldn't recommend reading if you don't like curse words, enjoy the story!

"So I told Jaebum-Hyung we're going out this Friday, where do you wanna go?"  
"I don't know, maybe we could watch a m-"

"Wait." Youngjae stopped the girl, "are you hearing this as well?"

"No?" Nayeon wondered, "wait, is someone..crying?"

Youngjae scanned the hallway, looking the source of the soft sobs,

"Dowoon?" Youngjae said when he saw the guy sitting at the end of the hallway, in one of the corners, on the floor, back against the wall.

Nayeon hurried to sit next to the drummer, followed by Youngjae, she wrapped him into a hug as Youngjae sat in front of him,

"No-..Noona.." Dowoon sobbed,

"Hyung, what happened?" Youngjae asked, Dowoon was older than Youngjae by one year and older than Nayeon by one month, yet, the both of them felt like Dowoon was their little brother.

He was innocent and sweet and loving, they just wanted to protect him.

Dowoon wiped the tears from his eyes, he handed the phone to Youngjae,

Youngjae scrolled through the comments, it was a video from Day6's last performance, Dowoon finally gathered the courage to sing in front of everyone, they knew he was shy, but he had been taking vocal lessons and his voice was beautiful.

Youngjae got angrier with each comment he read, he passed the phone to Nayeon to show her what those assholes have written,

'Who let him sing?'

'He should stick to drums'

'He's so terrible!'

"What the fuck.." Nayeon mumbled, closing the phone and putting it aside,

"Dowoon, those comments aren't true." Youngjae assured the older man,

Dowoon shook his head, "Yes they are, I'm terrible. I shouldn't have tried."

"Fuck them," Youngjae said in a moment of anger, he doesn't usually talk like this, but he was so angry.

How could someone be mean to Dowoon? 

"Yeah," Nayeon agreed, "fuck them. They don't know you."

"But my singing sucks. Everyone thinks so." Dowoon insisted,

"Mark-Hyung!" Youngjae called for the older boy who just walked out of the room to come over,

"Hm?" Mark walked toward the three, looking worried as he understood what was happening and that Dowoon had cried.

"Oppa, who do you think has the best voice in Day6?" Nayeon asked,

Mark didn't hesitate, "Dowoonie, of course."

"There were some mean comments, and Dowoon read them.."

Mark sighed and knelt in front of the boy, "Dowoonie, did you know that when I joined the company everyone thought I was here for my looks and not talent?"

"But you're so talented, Hyung," Dowoon called,

Mark grinned, "Thank you, but at the time people thought I wasn't, and they kept telling me I'm nothing but my looks, so you know what I did?"

"I practiced and proved their ass wrong," Mark said, he had practiced so hard until the late hours, he practiced his singing and dancing until Jaebum and Jinyoung had to come to the studio to drag him home.

"Mark!" They heard one of the workers yell,

Mark turned to Youngjae and Nayeon, "I need to go, you got this?"

Nayeon nodded, "Thanks, Oppa."

Mark nodded and got up, he walked away, leaving the three alone.

"You see?" Youngjae told him, "even Mark-hyung thinks you're the best."

"Dowoonie.." Nayeon pouted at the man, "please don't look at this, you know they're lying, they just want to hurt you."

"They are?"

Youngjae nodded, "They have nothing good in their lives, so they ruin your good thing."

"Thank you, Jae-ah."

"And if it's really important to you, Noona and I could help you with your singing."

Dowoon's eyes lit up as he looked at his friend, "You'd do that?"

"Of course!" Nayeon promised, "you're our friends, that's what friends do for each other."

"Dowoon-ah!" the three heard Jae call the boy, it was their time to go on stage.

Dowoon grabbed Nayen and Youngjae and pulled them into a hug, "Thank you!" he said before leaving to catch up with his band,

Youngjae sighed "We're never letting something like this happen again, I don't want to see Hyung hurt, never."

Nayeon nodded in agreement, "Never again."

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys have any suggestions for the next JYP Family's story and you want me to write them(with credit, of course!), write them in the comment!


End file.
